Howzer
is a Holy Knight, a colleague and partner of Gilthunder, and a subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. Appearance Hauser wears a set of Holy Knight armor and has short light-colored curled up hair. In his time at Byzel during the Fighting Festival, Hauser wears a sleeveless wrestler-type civilian outfit. Personality Hauser demonstrates a lot of self confidence and optimism, only considering the benefits of the "New Generation" of Holy Knights despite the mysteries surrounding their origin. In addition, he is quite naive and stupid, dismissing Ban and Meliodas, who had entered the Byzel fight festival under the names, "Baan" and "Meliodaz", respectively, as the the Deadly Sins, because of their obvious name changes, despite him knowing the physical traits of both. Despite his usual easy-going personality, Elizabeth has said that Hauser does not stop once he becomes serious in a fight. Hauser is somewhat of a fight enthusiast, eager to fight in the aforementioned tournament, and to witness the Deadly Sins' battle personally. He has also shown a shy side toward women, and does not like harming them, no matter what their strength. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Upon being ordered to stop the invasion of the army of the Northern Barbarians, Hauser and Gilthunder arrive in the battlefield on a flying dragon. Both then quickly and easily defeat the entire army, with Hauser even questioning the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, after returning to the castle, if their "errand" just now was the predicted so-called Holy Knight, which, his superior assures, is not. When Gilthunder states his suspicions of the kingdom's unpredicted foe in the Holy Knight are Seven Deadly Sins, Hauser responds, expressing his disbelief in the Sins' strength. Dreyfus replies that the Sins are a grave threat, and proceeds to inform the two of Meliodas having destroyed Danafor. This greatly shocks Hauser, who then also begins a conversation on the "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Though their origins are mysterious, Hauser, optimistic as usual, only considers their benefits, and soon leaves, citing busywork. Hauser is then seen to have joined Byzel's fighting festival, when he stops Taizoo and Meliodas's skirmish. He is delighted that he is finally able to enter the tournament, and not be restricted by work. During the preliminaries, Hauser is shown to be flinging a fighter , and after they end, is seen among the eight people who have advanced. In the main tournament, his first fight is assigned to be with Taizoo. When Meliodas and Ban, who have joined the tournament under the names, "Meliodaz" and "Baan", respectively, are assigned to fight against one another, Hauser, almost discovers the two's identities, but dismisses them as Deadly Sins because of their obvious name changes, due to his naivety. Hauser observes Griamor and Matrona's first battle, speaking of Griamor's ability's power when the Holy Knight activates it. He is greatly shocked when Matrona manages to defeat Griamor despite his ability, calling the mysterious lady a monster. Afterwards, he battles Taizoo. Though losing badly, Taizoo refuses to give up due to his ego. Hauser, who has been using very little power, since he could kill Taizoo if he uses too much strength, requests his opponent to surrender, for Taizoo's own benefit. When Taizoo refuses, Hauser, forming a twister around his hand with his ability, defeats Taizoo, adding that letting the battle continue would be damaging for the man. After the battle between Cain and King ends, Hauser finds Veronica at the place Griamor landed after being defeated and sent flying. Greeting them, he questions as to why they they have come to Byzel. He is is then informed that the child, and the man with a scar, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves, much to his shock. Greatly shocked by this information, Hauser questions the two of them whether they are planning to capture the Deadly Sins alone. Veronica states that her primary priority is to ensure Elizabeth's safety, and commands him to not make a commotion and endanger it. He immediately turns around and runs towards the fighting ring, instructing them to not ruin the festival, and merrily enjoying the fact that he will be able to personally witness Ban and Meliodas' battle. As he observes the Sins' battle, he comments upon its intensity, commenting that the two are "beyond monsters" for their great strength. Hauser continues watching the battle until its end. As his next fight with "Matrona" is declared, he expresses his enthusiasm to fight. When it is begun, Hauser turns to the side and points to Diane's chest, since her button was undone, much to the audience's disappointment, and Hauser's embarrassment. Hauser charges towards Diane, using his ability to form a small twister around his arms, and attack with it. Diane manages to dodge, stating that such an attack can cause great damage. Hauser agrees, and tells her to stop evading and be defeated, which, he says, will feel "great". Meliodas interprets Hauser's statements differently, as double entendres, much to Hauser's anger. Hauser, then, despite not wanting to harm a woman, finally restricts Diane's movements, and goes in for a punch, but finds that he is easily stopped. He, bewildered, cites Diane's earlier comment of his ability being dangerous. Diane explains that she had said so because she does not want the clothes she has borrowed from Elizabeth to be torn. In response, Hauser states that he can finally unleash his full power. Hauser, wondering if Diane is also a Deadly Sin, due to her great strength, then uses his abilities to form a large horizontal twister, warning Diane to flee or die. Much to his shock, however, she remains unharmed, leading to his confirmation that she is a Deadly Sin. Not giving up, Hauser manipulates the air to create a gigantic twister which covers completely the entire ring. He boasts that Diane would not be able to breathe inside the twister, and that she will be ripped to shreds if she tries to resist its centrifugal force. As he rejoices his victory, Diane uses a technique that appears to increase her body's mass, and uses the increased gravitational force to defeat Hauser from above. Hauser, collapsed, acknowledges his defeat, and states that he is honored to have been fought seriously by a Deadly Sin, not believing Diane's weak lies that she is merely a girl happening to pass by Byzel. He confirms her identity when King addresses her as "Diane", with her then apologizing again, and walking away. As Meliodas and Cain's fight begins, Taizoo, whom Hauser is standing next to, informs the Holy Knight that Cain's attire is the traditional armor of the Danafor's Holy Knights. After the dramatic battle ends, Cain walks towards the two, greeting and questioning them if they have more energy, which they confirm. Hauser then witnesses the battle between Meliodas and Diane, and is in awe of their strength - he proceeds to note that Diane was not fighting seriously in their previous battle with. Due to their whimsical nature, he begins to wonder if they are really a threat, but immediately decides that they are, after the Sins begin threatening to massacre Byzel. He further develops a negative image of them, after he is deceived to believer that Guila's attacks were the Deadly Sins' doings. He later adorns his armor and wields his lance as he proceed to stop the Deadly Sins. He encounters Diane, declaring that he will be arresting her, believing that she is plotting to overthrow the kingdom. When Diane suddenly runs to the help of a civilian who was trapped under debris, Hauser notices Marmas walking towards him. Marmas quickly uses his ability to multiply gravity around Diane, who tosses the saved civilian to Hauser as earth beneath her collapses. Hauser shows his discontent towards Marmas for putting an innocent person in trouble, but Marmas tells him that he is only following his orders to stop the Deadly Sins, and does not mind harming innocent victims during the process. He immediately grows angry at the Holy Knight, questioning him who was the real criminal: Diane, who risked her life to save a civilian, or the Marmas who gladly kills innocent people. Marmas gets increasingly annoyed and challenges Hauser to fight him, when Hawk's Mother suddenly appears and tosses Diane's clothes into the pit. After a brief moment, Diane climbs out of the hole and smashes Marmas with her fist. Hauser sees Diane unscathed, when the latter asks the former whether he is surprised at her true size. Astonishingly, Hauser tells her that he was not and is glad she was okay. Diane then ask Hauser to take Marmas and the old man, and ran away which surprised Hauser, Diane then ask if Hauser wil try to capture her, but Hauser told her that the Kingdom will be after them because of what happen to Byzel, but Hauser doesn't understand what to think of it. After Diane powerful attack, Hauser came out of the rubble of the ruined Byzel while carrying the injury man. Hauser then stated how powerful her attack was and then remember when she came out of the pit. Hauser smile at Diane and stated that he wish to meet her again and wonder how to report all of this and disappear into the wind. Armor Giant arc Hauser returns to the kingdom to report of the event at Byzel, and learns of Veronica's and Griamor's reported death from Gilthunder, who further mentions that Hendricksen's group has been increasing dramatically in size over the past few days. He ponders over how they should report this Princess Margaret and Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, when Gilthunder tells Hauser that Dreyfus has locked himself in his private room. Kingdom Infiltration arc Hauser is ordered by Dreyfus along with Gilthunder, Guila, and Jericho to stop the three Deadly Sins who were infiltrating Liones. He briefly wonders if Diane was amongst them, but realized that if she was, everyone would have seen her. Jericho begins quarreling with Hauser, but soon calms down when Dreyfus begins questioning Helbram. As they entered Hendricksen's magical research building, he asks Gilthunder whether he had looked up to Meliodas as he taught him how to wield a sword, but Gilthunder replies that he was only taught the fundamentals of the sword, in a matter-of-fact way. The Holy Knights suddenly sense a subtle sound coming from the basement, soon discovering that it was Diane. Hauser is astonished to see Diane before him, and becomes more and more nervous when Jericho decides to deliver the first attack. Diane straightaway swings Gideon, destroying part of the building and blasting Jericho away. As Gilthunder engages in combat with her, Hauser is hesitant, leading Dreyfus to ask him why he is not attacking. Under Dreyfus' direct commands, Hauser reluctantly enters the battle, using the combined skill ''Dragon Castle'' with Gilthunder. Diane was able to fend off the technique by using Ground Glagius, but when she attempts unleash it for a second time, Dreyfus easily blocks it and uses his ability Break to pierce through her chest. Hauser helplessly stands by the side as Diane is assaulted by Dreyfus. When Diane was being framed Helbram for destroying buildings in the city, he and Guila decides to stop the Holy Knights from killing Diane. He remembers that Dreyfus had once told him, The only time you should use your power is when you are sure of yourself", and decides that it is the time. '' Hauser ask Guila if there was a chance of them winning which none of them believe so, but combine their power to attack the Holy Knights with Bomb Cyclone. As the storm died out, Jericho was completely defeated, but Gilthunder escape, Helbram protected himself, and Dreyfus was completely unaffected. Gilthunder went behind Guila to attack her, but Hauser protected which left Guila open to an attack from Dreyfus, until Gowther appear to save her. Hauser was surprised to see Gowther without his armor and fought against Dreyfus inside his mind. When Dreyfus broke free of Gowther Invasion, Guila was shock to see Gowther lost, but Hauser point out that thanks to him, Dreyfus left due to mental injury and Gilthunder took him away, leaving Helbram alone. Hauser try to attack Helbram until he summon Call of Inferno which was death smoke that was killing them. Diane stood up again to smash Helbram from using Inferno. Diane gave Zeal to Guila and told them to leave, but Hauser refuse and told her she should worry about herself than others. Helbram stood up again to use Killer Iceberg on Diane which put her to near-death state. Before finishing her off, King appear to save Diane. Hauser was surprised to see "Old Fart" again, but Guila point out that it was King which surprised Hauser. King went close to Hauser to punch him for failing to protect Diane which Hauser try to stop him since King hand is bleeding. King went off to fight Hauser which both Hauser and Guila watch in amazed to King abilities, calling him a dependable ally and fearsome foe. Helbram later summon the roots of the Sacred Tree, and try to kil Diane with the roots. Hauser try to defend the injury Giant, but Hauser was no match against the roots and sent flying to Diane. When it was believe Helbram killed Diane, King used Chastiefol Eight Form to protect and heal Diane slowly. King looked at Hauser and told him he was lucky to be near Diane when the healing shield appeared, as so was Guila, Zeal, Gowther, and Jericho. Hauser smile and said that the Deadly Sins were too kind for their own good. Hauser watch in disbelieve that King defeating Helbram. After witnessing King defeating Helbram, Hauser asked King of the Sins' presence in the kingdom's capital, only for the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth tell him of Princess Elizabeth's kidnapping. Then when Great Holy Knight Dreyfus attempting to behead the Fairy King from behind, Hauser expressed surprise but was relieved when King easily overpowered Dreyfus and stopped him in a deadlock. As King interrogated Dreyfus, Hauser was shocked of the Great Holy Knight's plot to resurrect the Demon Clan and use Elizabeth as a possible sacrifice, although Guila states that Hendricksen is the true mastermind as well as the creation of the New Generation Holy Knights. While carrying a still-frozen Gowther, Hauser later try to connive Dreyfus to join their side to stop Hendricksen from resurrection the Demon Clan even if it's temporary, but the Great Holy Knight didn't respond to Hauser request. Hauser told Dreyfus that Elizabeth will be sacrificed at any moment and that they should go and rescue her and they should stop fighting among Holy Knights. Hauser propose a truce between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the true villain. As Hauser spoke, Gowther seemingly regained consciousness and used Light Search on Hauser and said his words hold no deception. Hauser was alarmed to Gowther's sudden recovery and believed that he was stabbed through the chest. Diane thanked Hauser for helping them, but Gowther mention that Hauser isn't doing it for them, but for Diane which Hauser denied while blushing. When Dreyfus accept the idea of the truce, Hauser was happy for Dreyfus and went off with the others to save Elizabeth. Abilities/Equipment Hauser, like all Holy Knights, is extremely powerful, being able to easily defeat an army of more than three thousand along with Gilthunder. He also wields a spiraled lance with a small spur on the other end in conjunction with his abilities. Abilities * '''Tempest:' Hauser's ability enables him to form and manipulate the air into vortexes of rotating winds. Relationships Holy Knights Gilthunder Gilthunder and Hauser have greatly different personalities but they appear to work very efficiently as a team during battles. Seven Deadly Sins Diane Hauser met Diane at Byzel during a fight tournament, but didn't realize who she is because she shrunk during the event. When they battle, Hauser didn't use his full power because he doesn't like to hurt girls and was being modest toward Diane until Diane show her true strength and Hauser started to respect her. After Byzel, Hauser started to grow feelings for the young Giant, but his duty of being a Holy Knight put him in a hard spot. Battles Byzel Fight Festival arc *Gilthunder & Hauser vs. Northern Barbarians: Win *Hauser vs. Taizoo: Win *Matrona vs. Hauser: Loss Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Hauser, & Helbram: Win *Hauser & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Draw, taken over by Gowther. Trivia *Hauser is a real-life German surname. *Veronica points out that Hauser cannot keep secrets. *Meliodas points out that Hauser is so skilled at using double entendre consecutively, that he does not notices it himeself. References }} Navigation es:Hauser Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights